


Sparking Personality

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Dildos, Humor, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fizzle wonders why none of his peers found him companionable after his great tales at Maccadam's, and proceeds to lament why he must fuck himself instead of Slug doing it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparking Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Single use of f*ggot-slur, in reclaimed spirit for the tone of the fic.

“I need a spike up my aft!” Fizzle cried out loud. His desperation and struggle was real, despite his best efforts at the bar, no one had latched onto his arm. How wasn’t either of the Tankors impressed by his Lost Light shenanigans? How wasn’t Windblade interested in his deep insight on Starscream? Why did Swindle pass out? And no, he’s not going to sob about not bringing the Dinobot with him this night. Not yet at least.

He whined and squirmed on his berth, then finally gave up and rolled off it.

Next thing he was doing was latching a Naughty Predacon dildo on the wall with a suction cup. He could already feel his interface array poke against it’s paneling. Frag, he really needs someone to spike him good and hard. He and his faggot aft need it. 

When the fake spike was secured to it’s base, it was there a whole 2 seconds before the needy Sparkabot was thrusting his valve onto it. Fizzle’s digits pushed against the wall as he used way too much force. Oh Primus if only it was that Dinobot inside him.

He bit his lip and kept up the harsh pace, he was nearing his overload, indicated by his spike, actually whole interface array, crackling with small sparks. A dozen more bangs against the wall and he came. His crotch lit up like it was having a major malfunction when in fact it was just normal for him to overload with so much electricity.  
Fizzle gasped and whined, his valve clenching onto the spike, trying to coax an overload to a partner that wasn’t there.

After cleaning up the mess he made, he fell into recharge. Definitely not sobbing after a handsome, loud, red mech.

**Author's Note:**

> Humorous fic born from my impression of Fizzle in Windblade #1.
> 
> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/83140667253/


End file.
